A series of Random Events
by Valkiria
Summary: Flaming Mokomokosama's, brother problems, wolf teasing and more. Come in and look at the wackiness of A series of Random Events.
1. Chapter 1

A series of random events: First kiss

Summery: Sparks were meant to fly, but not like this

**Kiten Kaiba:** Ok, this turned out better then I thought. Heh, heh  
**Sora:** Be warned, large doses of random OOCness involved.  
**Kiten Kaiba:** I'd like to see a fan fic were OOC isn't involved, even a little bit.  
**Sora:** -sweatdrop- True enough. Anyway…to the story!!! –evil cackling is heard-  
**Kiten Kaiba:** Sora step away from the chocolate.  
**Sora:** Awww…-pouts- Fine… Ok, now to the story….really..  
**InuYasha:** I just read it!! You're sick!!  
**Sesshoumaru:** Agreed  
**Sora:** We're two bored fangirls…what do you expect?

InuYasha, A Feudal Fairy Tale © Rumiko Takahashi I, Kiten Kaiba and Sora make no money off this fic and do not hold any claims to anything except the plot

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin wandered up the marshy bank of the creek. She'd been playing and her lord had said she could explore the area while he rested and for once the annoying Jaken was not with her. Humming, she picked another bunch of strange but sweet smelling flowers from the top of the bank when a soft whimper caught her attention a soft rustling came from the bushes and shrubbery in front of her.

"I'm going swimming first!!" A little kitsune called, rushing out of the bushes, running smack bang into Rin by accident, since he hadn't been watching where he was going.

"Shippou, come back, wait for us!" Kagome called, running after the escaping fox demon. "You know InuYasha said he wants to go soon." She was about to scold him, but paused, blinking.

After all, it was rather unexpected to find a small girl in a forest infested with demons.

"Erm….hello?"

Rin, who currently had a face full of kitsune, was a little slow to reply as Shippou clambered off of her.  
"Sorry about that," Shippou said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Oi brat what are you doing? We have more important things to do…Hey, who's the brat?" InuYasha called as he entered the scene.  
"Rin, Rin you foolish girl where are you?" Came Jaken's voice from across the water

"Oh I guess Sesshoumaru-sama is leaving," Rin said .

InuYasha blinked. "That bastard Sesshoumaru is here?" He asked, grabbing Jaken and shaking him. Why hadn't he sensed or smelt him? Oh well, worry about that later. All thoughts of finding the jewel shard left his head as he went bounding off, wanting to try again to beat the crap out of Sesshy, not that it was going to happen, but a half-demon can dream can't me?

Kagome sighed. "Well, I guess you can go swimming now Shippou," she said with a shrug. She knew InuYasha would be back soon, and he'd probably be fuming, but there wasn't all that much she could do about it.

"So your name's Rin?"

Rin nodded, smiling. "Yes and where has Master Jaken gone…?" She asked, looking around for the toad, who seemed to have been thrown out of the way when InuYasha went off.

She went over. "Are you ok Master Jaken? You look hurt," she said, trying to suppress a giggle.

Jaken just grumbled under his breath, hoping Sesshoumaru beat the hanyou six ways to Sunday.

"Would you like to come swimming with me?" Shippou asked Rin with a big grin. He knew neither Sesshoumaru nor InuYasha would be going anywhere after the fight, they always managed to turn each other into burger meat InuYasha even more so but Sesshoumaru didn't get off scott free either nor was he just going easy on his little brother. Not likely.

"Ok sure!" Rin replied, racing down to the stream, happy to have some one to play with.

Sesshoumaru sighed he had sent Jaken to get Rin, but instead not only had the little toad demon not returned with his charge, his idiotic half-brother had appeared, apparently to piss him off as usual.

"InuYasha, I am in no mood to fight with the likes of you. So get yourself lost…fast." He growled.

InuYasha ignored him, pulling out Tetsusaiga, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "No way. You're going to pay for beating me my last time," he replied, hot-headedly, watching the fang turn into its true form.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. His brother was getting to be more of a pain them normal.

He turned to leave, so that he might find his servant and his charge, but InuYasha growled and ran after him. "Listen up, you're not going anywhere."

InuYasha tried to run Sesshoumaru through, but Sesshoumaru simply dodged the attack. InuYasha had been expecting a block, not a dodge and went flying with Tetsuaiga's weight into the tree Sesshoumaru had been resting against, effectively knocking it over and landing of the twin-headed staff, setting of the wild cackling of both heads, which sent flames out of both heads. InuYasha blocked the flames with his sleeve and the other jet of flames went straight towards Sesshoumaru, who dodged it at the last second taken off guard by the sudden flame show. He glared at his brother who was growling and getting up then just stared at his brother since it was apparent that with the smell of burning fibre he didn't notice his fluffy mokomoko-sama was on fire.

"Erm….Sesshoumaru…." InuYasha pointed to the flaming mokomoko-sama, laughing and staring.

Sesshoumaru looked, screamed like a girl and started running around in circles, trying to put out the fire. "Aaahhh!!! I'm on fire." He continued to run around, not watching where he was going. He ran into InuYasha, and then shoved him out of the way, but that didn't work.

Instead, they both went crashing into the water, the huge splash heard even from where Rin and Shippou were swimming.

Kagome looked up from her text book and blinked, wondering why she'd heard that large splash. Oh well, she couldn't do too much about it, she was making sure neither Rin nor Shippou accidentally dropped.

Rin giggled, splashing Shippou with water. Both giggling, Kagome returned to her studying, as boring and mind numbing as it was.

Sesshoumaru surfaced, sputtering and clawing at his armor as it dragged him down. Swimming with one arm was hard enough, but with heavy chunky metal armor weighing you down it was near impossible. InuYasha surfaced and glared at his brother but it didn't last long before he realized his invincible god like bother was drowning, spurting water as he desperately tried to keep his head above said water, balancing on a tree root However, the rapids pulled him back and he sank like a stone.

InuYasha sighed. Well….was he going to help or not? Hmm….that was a hard choice. Oh well. He better help, or someone would start complaining no doubt. He ducked below the surface, trying to spot Sesshoumaru through the churning water.

Ah, there he was…..he seemed to have slipped and gotten stuck under another tree root, arm pinned and everything. He was going to drown soon, if InuYasha didn't help. But….InuYasha grimaced. Eww…..that was just wrong. There was no way he was going to do that….but….Sesshoumaru's face was starting to turn blue, not a good sign.

InuYasha re-surfaced, taking a huge gulp of air then went back down, holding onto the root that had Sesshy trapped. He grimaced one more time, before pushing his lips against Sesshy's, to give him air while he was trapped. No….he was not enjoying this, it was just so wrong.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were saucer-sized when InuYasha kissed him, thinking his brother had gone off the deep end, then realized what he was doing and opened his mouth taking the much needed air. After the gross trade of second hand oxygen was finished, InuYasha concentrated on undoing the ties on his brother's spiked armor, which had caused all the drama. The need for air was making itself know to InuYasha, which meant Sesshoumaru was probably a lot worse. So, jetting up to the surface, he gasped for air calming his breathing, taking another deep gulp of air and headed back down.

Sesshoumaru was not pleased to be sharing oxygen with InuYasha. He did that normally, but this was all the more worse. They were practically kissing!! He tried to push that thought from his head, though it was rather hard, and tried to move, hoping that his brother had gotten rid of his blasted armor off. Unfortunately….the only thing that was freed was the somewhat charred mokomoko-sama, who was washed down river, surrounding Shippou and Rin.

"Hey….isn't that Sesshoumaru's fluffy?" Kagome asked, having looked up again at the surprised calls of the two.

"No….its Sesshoumaru-sama's mokomoko-sama," Rin replied, swimming over to the bank, blinking. "Master Jaken….is there something wrong?"

The toad demon had gone running, back in the direction of his master, wondering why mokomoko-sama was floating in the river.

InuYasha had finally managed to get his brother out of the water, his armor still embedded in the root down below and his fluffy no where to be seen, that's when he realizes his brother had passed out.  
"Oh shit, this is just great. Now how did that CPR shit Kagome always does go again?" InuYasha muttered, wishing he'd paid more attention when she has shown Sango how to perform the life saving procedure. Getting Sesshoumaru into what InuYasha assumed was the corrected position, he pinched his nose, placed his lips on Sesshoumaru's once again, sharing air this time a little more forcefully and breathed, trying to revive his brother.

Master Jaken came running, but pretty much fell on his face when he saw InuYasha /kissing/ his lord. Eyes bugged out and in shock, he stood there, mouth agape.

Rin, Shippou and Kagome had come running after Jaken, wondering what'd happened.

Kagome did a double take, and all four were simply staring at the two brothers, who were in a rather compromising position.

InuYasha looked up. "Oh shit...It's not what it looks like!!" He said defensively.

"InuYasha….I didn't know you were interested in guys," Kagome said with a blink. "I've heard of brotherly love…..but isn't this going a bit far?"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!! HE WAS DROWNING AND I WAS GIVING HIM THAT BREATHIGN THING YOU TAUGHT SANGO!!!" InuYasha yelled angrily, looking embarrassed and rather red.

"Ow…my ears," Shippou complained, pouting. "Inu and Sesshy sitting in a tree-" Shippou was abruptly cut off when Rin whacked him across the head and glared at him. Kagome who was more then a little relived that InuYasha wasn't kissing his bother and simply walked passed InuYasha, dropped to her knees and finished what InuYasha had started, Sesshoumaru coughing and gasping not long after she had begun.  
"InuYasha I'm going to have to give you a refresher course later," she said simply, getting up as Sesshoumaru sat up. Glancing around, the taste of InuYasha and the human female on his lips. That human had kissed him?

"That…human…kissed me," Sesshoumaru said in disbelief.

"Well…it was that or die from drowning," Kagome replied with a shrug, backing away in fear, just in case he tried to kill her.

"You stole my first kiss!!! How dare you!!!" Sesshoumaru shouted, acting like a spoilt brat. "You stole my first kiss….how could you do something like that!"

Jaken blinked. "M'lord, you mean….that human woman was your first kiss?" He asked tentively, having gone to collect the staff of two heads from where it was.

Realizing what he'd said, Sesshoumaru clamped his hands over his mouth in shock, grabbing mokomoko-sama off of Rin and storming off, still dripping wet.

"Wait for me M'lord!!" Jaken cried, running off after him.

"Ah-Un," Rin said, walking over to the dragon and getting on, flying after the two.

"Well...that was interesting…." Kagome sweatdropped. "I wonder how long it'll take before he realized I was just doing CPR…"

"Probably never Kagome," Shippou replied, shaking his head.

"We are never speaking of this again," InuYasha said, then walked away.


	2. Why Men Never Wear Skirts

**Sora:** Hey all. This was supposed to be a series, and I was waiting for Kiten to return and help me, but she can't really be assed I suppose. So, I did this one by myself, hope y'all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I make no money from this story and the only things that belong to be are the idiocy and the plot. So yeah.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Why Men Never Wear Skirts**

InuYasha growled irritably, pacing back and forth. He wanted to be off, instead of hanging around Kaede's village with nothing to do. He wanted to look for jewel shards, but the irrepressible Kagome had insisted they stayed a little longer.

"Why can't we just go already?!" He huffed, tapping his foot. He glancing at Kaede's hut, knowing that everyone else was inside, having a meal. For once, even the lure of ramen noodles was not enough to subdue the hanyou, though his resolve had broken slightly when the miko had extracted them from her over-stuffed, yellow backpack.

Kagome emerged, the steaming pile of food held carefully in the plastic bowl it came with. "Oh come on InuYasha, stop sulking like a little kid," she scolded him, slowly waving the meal in front of his eyes and nose. His ears twitched a little, but he resisted.

"Look….We'll go after dinner alright?" The miko sighed, finally giving in to InuYasha's childish behaviour.

The hanyou smirked, snatching his food away from her and digging in. For once, he'd one. (About time XD)

After a delicious meal of Japanese delectables, the motley group set of. Kirara, Miroku and Sango took to the air, the two humans riding on the cat demons back.

InuYasha and Kagome walked, with Shippou perched on her shoulder.

They hadn't gotten far when InuYasha frowned, sniffing the air. "Argh…..that mangy wolf is heading this way," he groaned. Of all things to happen, why did it have to be this? He was still smarting over the incident with his older brother.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga appeared out of a whirlwind, as he was wont to do. He smirked, waving at her avidly, then going and hugging her.

"Oh, hey Kouga," Kagome replied, not really hugging him back. "How's my mate?" The wolf demon asked, grinning. "That flea bag dog takin' good care of you or what?"

"Shut up Kouga, I don't want to have to listen to you're whiny voice," InuYasha growled, shoving the young wolf leader away from Kagome, taking on a slightly protective stance.

Kagome sighed. This was what always happened. 'Three…..two……one…' She thought. On cue, the two started bickering and fist fighting, trying to knock the other over. 'Geez InuYasha, can't you behave properly for once?!' The miko thought exasperatedly.

She watched the two for a while, the fighting beginning to get worse. "Wow," Shippou pipped up, grinning, "Those two sure are energetic today!"

Kagome nodded in agreement, though she didn't think it was a good thing to he so _energetic_.

"I heard you had some trouble with your big brother. What? He didn't put you clothing on you properly?" Kouga taunted, dodging a blow that was aimed at his head.

"Shut up Kouga!!" InuYasha practically yelled, face turning a pale colour. Surely the other didn't know what had happened?!?!

Kouga smirked, chuckling. It seemed he'd hit a rather interesting nerve. He, of course, knew the whole story. Lucky for him, Ginta had seen the entire incident happen, and had reported it to the wolf leader. At first, Kouga hadn't believe the other wolf demon, but with InuYasha's reactions, it seemed to be true. Just one more test to prove it.

"I didn't know you liked your brother so much InuYasha," Kouga continued, kicking out at the other. InuYasha dodged it easily, but nearly tripped with what Kouga said next. "Kissing your brother. Have you no shame?"

That was it. InuYasha had had enough. He had to kill Kouga now, before anyone else found out. "Yeah right, sick bastard!" He yelled, though his face told the truth.

He swung out violently, catching Kouga right in the mouth. The wolf demon stumbled back a little in shock, barely dodging another aimed punch.

Kagome saw that this was not going well, and quickly figured out what to do.

"SIT!!" She yelled, watching InuYasha thump to the ground, the necklace yanking him down irresistibly.

"Ow, Kagome!" InuYasha groaned, not noticing what he was now holding in one hand.

Kagome had chosen a bad time to sit the hanyou, as he had been to close to Kouga. InuYasha's reflexes had kicked in, and he had grabbed for anything that might save him from crashing painfully into the ground.

He now held in his hands, the skirt Kouga always wore. The thing was……the wolf demon wasn't exactly wearing anything underneath…..

"Ahhh!!!!!!" Kagome turned bright red and quickly spun around, practically tripping over so she couldn't see Kouga in all his glory.

Her yell was repeated by the hanyou, who threw the skirt away from him in disgust, then realised what it meant. He yelled again, yanking himself to his feet and shaking his head.

Kouga had no idea what to say. He stood, stunned into silence. Slowly, he picked up his skirt, backtracking. "You little……Dammit InuYasha!" He growled in annoyance, disappearing into the distance. He'd need to be alone for a little, his embarrassment was too great to handle right now.

Once the two travelling companions had gotten over the ordeal, and Shippou stopping blinking and asking what was going on, they finally went back to walking, InuYasha shaking his head and grinning. Even if it had been a mistake, he now had his own blackmailing material to use against the wolf demon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sora:** Well, there you go. There's the second chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know, and I don't really care if I get flames so nya!

**Please read, then leave a review by the door. Much obliged.**


End file.
